Courting Tim
by IMSLES
Summary: Tim was hoping to put the car troubles behind him. But when a visitor stops by the bullpen, he finds they're not going away quietly.  Winner of the "I'll See You in Court" NFA Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

COURTING TIM

A sequel to _Where, Oh Where Is Tim?_

And an entry in the NFA "I'll See You in Court" Challenge

CH 1

The bullpen was busy with everyone working diligently to close the case on Petty Officer Childs' murder. Forensics had identified his brother as the murderer. He wasn't willing to share the money left in their grandmother's will.

The ding of the elevator was virtually unheard, but the shapely legs attached to the long haired blonde head quickly gained the attention of one Agent Tony DiNozzo.

He leapt from his chair to greet her. "How may I help you today?" he smiled widely.

Timidly she blushed and glanced around. "I'm looking for a Timothy McGee," she uttered softly.

Tony's disappointment was evident, but he figured his Probie was due a little happiness after all the car trouble he'd endured earlier in the week.

Hearing his name, barely, above the din around him, McGee looked up in surprise. He smiled seeing the light blue eyes searching for him. He had never seen her before, but he'd certainly like to see more of her.

Tony pointed towards him and she approached meekly. Reaching his desk she asked, "Are you Timothy McGee?" She shuffled her feet nervously waiting for his reply, her hand inside her jacket.

Tim smiled. "Yes, I am. And you are?" he asked putting his hand out in anticipation of her shaking it. To his astonishment her demeanor changed to pure business as she removed her hand and answered.

"Here to serve you a subpoena," she placed it in his still outstretched hand. She smiled, then turned to leave giving Tony a wink.

Tony, for his part, just looked at her with pure disdain as he went to Tim's desk to see what it was all about.

"I've been served," Tim spoke dully, his face going blank as he sank down into his chair.

"What were you served?" Ziva asked having never been a part of a law suit before, this was a new term for her.

"A summons," Tony explained. "Someone is suing my Probie."

"Suing? For what reason?" Ziva wanted to know the answer.

The summons had fallen from Tim's hand onto his desk. Tony picked it up and looked it over. "This is from the accident. The plaintiff is claiming whiplash and back pain; two things that are difficult to disprove."

"This nightmare will never end," Tim dropped his head to his desk- THUNK.

Tony grimaced at the sound, "Hey McCourt everything will be okay," Tony motioned for Ziva to offer her own words of encouragement.

"Yes, McGee, surely they will not bar you up and throw away the key." This did cause Tim to look up rather aghast that Ziva would think he'd actually get jail time.

Still he found himself correcting her, "Its lock me up."

"What Ziva actually meant to say there Tim," he grasped his partner's shoulder to ground him, "Is that there's not much they'll actually do to you. Your insurance is responsible for the bulk of it."

Tim looked sideways at Tony a calm façade taking over the one of despair.

"Yeah, Probie-san that first summons can knock you for a loop. Just imagine how Gibbs must've felt."

"Felt about what DiNozzo?" Gibbs glanced at him curiously walking to his desk.

"Our very own Tim McGee getting a summons," Tony covered for himself.

Gibbs walked over to Tim's desk to see the summons for himself. "Huh. It's not so bad. Try getting served by an ex-wife," Gibbs smirked at Tony knowingly.

"But, Boss," Tony began.

"Your reports complete DiNozzo?" Gibbs glared.

"On 'em Boss," Tony returned to his desk taking one last look at Tim who seemed to be recovering.

"Ziva?" Gibbs eyed his newest agent.

"Gibbs?" she broke her gaze from Tim. "Yes I am on it as well," she went to her desk and sat still not sure of the fate that awaited McGee.

Glad to see everyone back to work, even Tim who was trying to get back into his normal groove, Gibbs looked over the papers he had in front of him.

As Tim worked his brain still spun around the injustice of the summons. It was only an accident for crying out loud. Then he thought of the citation that was issued to him. His fingers stopped typing. He could no longer feel the keys. All the blood seemed to be drained from his body, leaving him numb from all sensations. He even felt deaf, since no sound seemed to exist around him.

'Why me?' Tim allowed himself a moment of self-pity. 'Alright, I can get through this. Somehow.' He rubbed his hands together and refocused on the report he needed to finish.

Gibbs saw the momentary lapse in Tim's concentration and was ready to assist him to get back on task, when he pulled himself together. He was pleased. Tim was going to have a rough few weeks ahead, but he wouldn't have to go it alone.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

COURTING TIM

CH 2

As the court date loomed closer Tim was organizing all the evidence from his accident on that fateful day. He was able to find some video footage from traffic cameras in the area that captured most of it. He was hoping to show that there was no intent on his part to cause any damages and that even the citation for failure to control was erroneous.

He had photos taken of the damages to his car. If the witness had any of her own, they would be able to compare them and see how much they coincided. He was able to get copies of the reports from the metro police, though to him they appeared rather biased against him. Instead of simply stating the facts there were comments written such as describing his vehicle as 'the fancy Porsche' and the 'too young male who supposedly owned it'.

Tim couldn't help but think how much his head would ache if he ever even considered turning in a report so full of non-facts to Gibbs. Supporting that fact Tim watched as Gibbs gave the police report a once over and tossed it back onto Tim's desk mumbling something along the lines of 'sloppy and inadmissible rhetoric; needs a good slap to the back of the head'.

Since this was a small claims case, Tim wasn't in need of an attorney. He still would've appreciated some words of wisdom from Agent Lee. They had never been particularly close, but he knew she knew her law like he knew computers. He didn't know any of the other agents in the legal department, so didn't feel comfortable enough to approach them about something on a personal level.

"Hey, McLawyer how's the case going?" Tony sidled up next to Tim's desk.

"I've got all I should need to present my case," Tim pointed at his stack of folders.

Tony nodded. "So who's this chick suing you anyway? Is she hot?" Tony wriggled his eyebrows.

"Only you would be interested in going after someone filing a lawsuit," Tim said with disgust.

"I'm only asking," Tony soothed, 'If she's cute enough, maybe I could persuade her to drop the suit all together."

"How do you know she'd even go for you, Tony?" Tim made a dig at him. Hurt Tony sulked back to his desk. Feeling guilty Tim rolled his eyes and offered, "Listen Tony, I'm just really tense right now. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Sure. No problem Probie. I don't need you to build me up. I know the ladies all love me," Tony grinned and Tim laughed; it was a light laugh, but one that made him feel a hundred times better.

"Thanks Tony. I needed that."

"Any time my little McGrasshopper," Tony bowed his head.

The morning before he was due in court, Tim was at his desk finishing a report. Once he laid it on Gibbs' desk he grabbed his stack of folders and headed to the elevators.

"Hey McGee," Gibbs called out. 'Need a lift?" the offer was intended more as a sign of support than an actual ride.

Nervous Tim felt having a friendly face, or the best Gibbs could pull off as a friendly face, would be most welcome. He answered, "Sure Boss. I'd appreciate it."

"Let me grab my coffee and we'll be off," Gibbs did just that and with Gibbs behind the wheel they reached the courthouse with twenty minutes to spare.

Before entering through the imposing doors, Tim took a deep breath. Gibbs slapped him on the shoulder, "You'll be fine, Tim."

The use of his first name by Gibbs always touched a special place in the young agent. He stood a little taller and squared his shoulders. "Let's go," he directed.

Gibbs half smiled at his agent who had matured in the past few years into a competent, more self-assured investigator. Personally, Gibbs knew Tim was working on some of those confidence issues, but today would prove to him that he was as good outside his career as he was inside it.

They sat on the wooden seats to await the case to be called. Tim spied the young woman, Lois Evers who had filed this outrageous lawsuit against him. She was sitting across the aisle sporting a neck brace and a back brace.

"Great the judge will take one look at her and ignore all my hard sought research," he said under his breath.

SMACK! The wake up call was not completely unexpected, but Tim was surprised Gibbs did it in the courtroom in front of all the people there. No one appeared to have noticed. Tim snickered thinking 'I suppose with hands as quick as lightening it would be hard for someone to catch Gibbs in the act.'

"Alright McGee. If that's all she's got as evidence, you'll bury her. Now, keep your head on straight."

"Yes, Boss," Tim replied.

Five cases were heard before Tim's was called. He carried his files toward the swinging gate, but stopped to hold it open for the plaintiff to go ahead of him. Surprised she turned her head to thank him. This action did not go unnoticed by the judge who eyed her braces suspiciously. Gibbs just grinned.

Judge Marvin Potts called for the plaintiff to reveal her case. She covered all the details of the accident pretty much as they happened.

"The day after I couldn't get out of bed, Your Honor," she testified. 'My boyfriend had to call for an ambulance." It was evident she had come alone to court, so who was this 'mysterious' boyfriend?

Gibbs' thoughts were on the same track as he made a silent exit to make a call.

Ms. Evers then handed over her medical reports that the judge scrutinized with care. He allowed the young woman to sit while Tim presented his well organized stream of facts and evidence. The video was riveting, as it clearly showed both of the drivers standing and exchanging information. He turned over all the pictures and reports, pointing out the more prejudicial remarks that should not be given any extra weight against him.

The plaintiff stood to rebut what she could. Reiterating that she had felt fine after the accident and if as she went to bed, it wasn't until the morning all the pain had set in.

As Tim stood to close up his case with his final remarks, Gibbs handed him a note. Tim's eyebrows raised. "Judge Potts, I'd like to ask a Mr. Jason Lowery to testify." The plaintiff sunk in her chair clearly not in need of the back brace she wore.

"Do you know who this man is?" the judge asked her.

"Yes. He was my boyfriend," she admitted.

"Very well, bring him forward," the judge ordered.

Lowery entered looking for a threat that he knew was present. Little did anyone know, aside from Gibbs and Tim, that Gibbs **was** the threat. He'd told the little weasel, "Testify truthfully, OR ELSE."

Standing by Tim with his old girlfriend on the other side, he told the court about his grand idea to collect some extra money from the untimely accident. He had convinced her that getting hit by someone driving a Porsche was too good an opportunity to pass up.

He confessed to coercing Ms. Evers into filing the suit and getting the doctors to report her condition that could neither be proved nor disproved. It had been a foolproof plan.

Last week they had had a falling out and he had left her to deal with the law suit on her own.

Having heard enough the judge ordered Jason to be taken into custody, along with Lois for falsifying legal documents and in her case he tacked on perjury for her false testimony in this case. They were escorted out in matching bracelets, neither having anything nice to say to the other.

The judge dismissed the case without prejudice and commended Tim on his organization and attention to detail as well as his succinct presentation.

"I wish all my cases could run so smoothly," he snickered, before calling a recess.

Gibbs clapped Tim on the back, "Knew you could do it McGee."

Coloring slightly he replied, "Thanks, Boss. I couldn't have done it without you."

Gibbs tilted his head slightly wishing his agent would see it differently. Sure he helped, but Tim would've pulled it off anyway. He explained how he was able to track down the ex-boyfriend. "Tony was able to find the number. It was fortunate he was nearby. It seems the money hungry ex was hanging around waiting to find out the outcome of the case. He was planning on try to wriggle back into her life and collect his share, if she had managed to win."

Tim nodded still realizing this nightmare was coming to its end. "I'm glad you came along Gibbs," the weight lifting off his shoulders. "I certainly hope to never have to go through anything like this again."

As they were making their way back to the car, Gibbs smirked, "Stay single Tim and you should be able to avoid this for a long time." Tim glanced at Gibbs and smiled seeing the one on his face, too.


End file.
